¡FELICIDADES HERACLES!
by Creppess
Summary: Estos personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya. Pareja: Giripan / Tema: Cumpleaños de Heracles. Nota: Buenas solo quería comentar dos cosillas; 1.'Los pensamientos aparecen entre comillas y en letra cursiva' 2.Es un poco larguillo pero se lee rápido. Solo eso, espero que te guste


03/02/13

Kiku Honda (en pleno dilema):

''_Hoy es un día muy especial, es el cumpleaños de Heracles… ¿Qué debería regalarle? ¿Un rascador para gatos? ¿Pienso? ¿Cepillos? Son tantas cosas…. Pero ¿qué le gustaría de verdad a Heracles? Porque siempre acabo regalándole algo para sus gatos y no para él…aunque se ve feliz, pero…¡YA SE!''_

− Feliciano-kun ¿qué le regalarías a doitsu-san por su cumpleaños?

− Veee~ una cena romántica, mucha pasta, vídeos de SyM y cosas por el estilo~ ¿por qué lo preguntas?

− Ah! Por nada…_''no creo que a Heracles__-__san le guste el SyM''_ muchas gracias Feliciano-kun.

− VE! se me olvidaba, también le regalaría ~una noche~

− ¿Una noche?

− Vee~ ya sabes – se acercó al oído de Honda – una noche de sexo~

− ¡EEEH! P-E-E…

− Vee~ eso le encanta~

− A-a-a…muchas gracias Feliciano-kun…yo tengo algo que ha-hacer… hasta luego.

Honda dio un paseo por el parque buscando algo que le pudiese gustar a Heracles _'' ¿un libro?...no ya tiene muchos…bueno, a decir verdad el remedio de Feliciano-kun puede surtir efecto…''_ − ¿¡PERO QUÉ ESTOY PENSANDO!? – se agacho y se hizo una bola aterrorizado de sus propios pensamientos.

− Aru? ¿Qué ocurre Honda? – un hombre/mujer con un traje rojo y una coleta se agachó a su lado.

− Aah…Yao…no se qué hacer…

− Eso no es normal en ti, cuéntame que te pasa, aru.

Honda le explico la situación y le contó (resumió) las ideas que se le había ocurrido y las que le habían dado.

− Aru…yo si fuera tu usaría el método de Feliciano, aru, eso les pone muy contentos.

− ¿Cómo sabes eso aniki?

− Eh…es una idea…si yo estuviera en la piel de Heracles me gustaría eso…ARU! ¡QUÉ TARDE ES! , nos vemos, aru!

Yao se levantó casi de un salto y se fue con el paso acelerado, dejando a Honda más traumatizado de lo que ya estaba. _''Supongo que tendré que hacer eso…pero ¿no sería muy poco?...tendría que comprarle algo…tiene que haber una tarta si no, no sería un cumpleaños… ¿una tarta en forma de gato? ¡Sí! Bueno, la tarta ya está, ahora el regalo…'' _se levantó y fue en busca de una panadería _''primero la tarta, luego pensaré en el regalo''_ estuvo caminando un rato hasta que encontró a un rubio en la puerta de una panadería con un extraño rizo limpiando los cristales de esta.

− Buenas tardes Matt-san – saludó Honda con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

− Ah! Buenas Kiku ¿qué te trae por aquí? – dijo casi susurrando.

− Vine a comprar un pastel.

− Es verdad, Francis me dijo que hoy es el cumpleaños de Heracles, felicítalo de mi parte.

− Lo haré.

− Se me olvidaba, Francis sabía que vendrías y tiene una tarta preparada – dijo abriéndole la puerta.

Honda se sorprendió al escuchar aquello _''tengo la sensación de que es una tarta con una forma indecente…''_ un hombre alto con un poco de barba y un largo pelo rubio _recogido en una coleta le sonreía de oreja a oreja._

− Que bien que hayas venido~ supongo que Matt te habrá dicho que tengo una tarta para ti~ − sacó una tarta mediana/pequeña, pero tenía mucho volumen, redonda y en el centro había una cara de gato sonriente, tenía nata, chocolate y azúcar quemada, también habían algunos gatitos en los laterales.

− Francis-san, es preciosa – dijo Honda sintiéndose un poco culpable − ¿cuánto cuesta?

− Por ser tu, 13€ ¿quieres que te la envuelva?

− Si no es una molestia − Honda sonrió y pagó, se fue de las pastelería alegre, la tarta pesaba un poco, pero no le importó.

''_Ahora solo me hace falta el regalo… ayer se quejaba de que su mantita estaba vieja y no le abrigaba''_ los ojos del japonés brillaron y sonrió _''pastelería de Francis-san así que tiene que estar cerca…'' _caminó durante un rato, por fin encontró lo que buscaba. Una tienda con la fachada roja y un tomate dibujado en la puerta. Entró y se encontró a dos morenos discutiendo, uno tenía un rizo en el lado derecho y estaba embadurnado de harina y tenía la cara roja, el otro se reía como un poseso, su risa disminuyó un poco cuando vio a Honda entrar.

− Hey Honda! Fusosososo… ¿qué te trae por aquí? Fusosososo.

− Ah! Vine a comprar una manta como la que me vendiste en verano…

− ¿De lana? Tengo aquí unas nuevas que me trajeron ayer. – Sacó cinco mantas – Lovi, luego seguimos hablando…fusososo.

− ¡NO TE RÍAS IMBÉCIL, ES TU CULPA QUE ESTE ASÍ! , JODER – se fue de la tienda maldiciendo por lo bajo.

− ¿Pasó algo?...− dijo con timideza Honda.

− Nada importante…− dijo el moreno aguantándose la risa – bueno, elije~.

Habían tres mantas muy coloridas, una a cuadros y una azul cian, que se iba aclarando a medida que llegaba al final, hasta convertirse en blanco.

− Me llevaré la azul, si no le importa.

− Fusosososo~ es para Heracles ¿verdad?

− Eh! ¿Cómo lo sabe?...

− Porque si yo fuera tú también escogería esta manta, bueno, ¿te la envuelvo?

− Si no le importa…

Salió de la tienda, tenía todos los regalos, era ya por la tarde. Honda se dirigía a casa de Heracles _''la tarta pesa mucho… bueno, si hincha mucho aguantará más''_.

Llegó a la puerta y tocó el timbre con la nariz (no podía hacerlo con las manos), la casa de Heracles estaba en una cuesta arriba, el japonés sentía que se iba a caer en cuanto menos se lo esperase…la puerta se abrió, un moreno con un ricillo le recibió con una sonrisa.

− No…te…esperaba tan…pronto…

− B-bueno…no pensaba que tardaría tan poco…

− Me…alegro…pasa…− se hizo a un lado y Honda pasó, dejo la tarta y el regalo en el salón y se sentó.

− Me…pregunto…con…que…me…sorprenderás…este…año…

− No es gran cosa… ¿va a venir alguien?

− No…que…yo…sepa…

− Ah…Francis y Matt te envían felicitaciones.

− Que…amables…− sonrió y se sentó en frente de Honda – bueno… ¿empezamos?...

− AH! ¡SÍ! – Le acercó el regalo – espero que te guste…

Heracles se tomó su tiempo en abrir el regalo, y en cuanto lo vio, abrió los ojos y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro – Ah…me encanta, gracias Honda – dicho esto le dio un beso en la frente. Honda se sonrojó y también sonrió _''que bien, le ha gustado''._

Honda comenzó a desenvolver la tarta y Heracles fue a por un cuchillo.

El sol se estaba poniendo. Heracles sopló las velas y comenzó a partir la tarta, pero, el cuchillo topó con algo. – Honda… ¿Qué lleva esta tarta? – el griego se movía y hablaba más rápido, casi se iba a ir el sol, sacó algo de la tarta, estaba envuelto en un plástico, tenía la misma altura que la tarta, Honda no sabía que estaba pasando. Heracles abrió aquella bolsita y…

**NUEVO SABOR A FRESA**

**CON MASAJEADOR INCLUIDO**

(Made in France)

− Un lubricante... – dijo el griego algo sorprendido.

− AH! Y-YO NO SABÍA NADA, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO – Honda tenía unos grandes coloretes.

* * *

Llegó la noche

* * *

Heracles se levanto de la silla y cogió a Honda en brazos.

− H-Heracles-san ¿q-qué está hacien...? – un beso atacó los labios del japonés, este no pudo resistirse a semejante 'maniobra'. El griego sentó a Honda en la cama, este estaba algo aturdido, Heracles aprovechó para tumbarle.

− Heracles-san…

El griego al ver la expresión que ponía el japonés comenzó a aumentar el ritmo, empezó a quitarle los zapatos a Honda, este sabía muy bien qué hacer empezó a quitarse la camisa. El griego al ver que su pareja había captado lo que quería comenzó a desnudarse. Una vez los dos preparados Heracles abrió el lubricante _''¿dónde lo tenía?'' _se pregunto Honda, pero lo dejó en _''es un misterio''_, sintió que algo frío se movía por su pierna, soltó una ligera exclamación.

Heracles atacó el cuerpo desnudo de Honda dejando el mensaje: 'es mi pertenencia', deslizó el lubricante por la espalda del japonés y siguió bajando hasta llegar a la entrepierna.

Honda sentía aquel frío recorrer su cuerpo haciendo que los pelos se le pusiesen de punta, cuando llegó a 'aquella' zona no pudo evitar soltar algún que otro gemido, el griego se sabía todos sus puntos sensibles, el frío llegó hasta su entrada, su entrepierna fue atacada por un beso, seguido de una succión. El japonés se estremeció ante aquel ataque, la lengua del griego rodeaba su miembro, mientras su cabeza se movía lentamente.

Heracles vio que Honda ya estaba listo y dejo que el miembro endurecido respirase un poco. Colocó el suyo cerca de la entrada del japonés, lo 'masajeó' un poco y le añadió un poco de lubricante.

Honda sentía calor, sintió que el griego se deslizaba dentro de él. No dolió, pero lo sensibilizó más de lo que estaba. Heracles comenzó a moverse suavemente y a acariciar todo lo que veía. Honda arañaba las sábanas mientras jadeaba. El griego le lamió el cuello hasta llegar a sus labios, las estocadas se hicieron más profundas, Honda se contrajo soltando un gemido y arañando más las sábanas. El griego sonrió y volvió a envestir, el japonés sentía que su miembro estaba hirviendo e iba a explotar, las estocadas se hicieron más seguidas, Honda rodeó el cuello de Heracles con sus brazos y se aferro fuertemente a él.

El griego sonrió y bajo una mano hasta la entrepierna de su amante y empezó a frotarla gentilmente.

− Honda… σ 'αγαπώ[te amo].

− 君を愛してる [te amo].

Heracles aumentó la marcha de sus caderas y su mano, también sentía calor y sabía que no aguantaría mucho.

− Heracles-san…más…de-spacio…

− No...ah… puedo – empezó a morderle la oreja.

Un calor sofocante invadió ambos cuerpos bajo el blanco brillo de la luna blanca.

Al día siguiente Heracles fue a darle las gracias a Francis.


End file.
